id do anything for your happiness
by Lizzy Lynn Holmes
Summary: Alice makes a bold and dangerous move to help Francis out but when he finds out is it too late? FRUK Fem England x France


((A/n hey first lets get this straight this isn't based on the true history its just for fun so don't complain if you don't like it don't read it! Ok this is something that popped into my head after seeing a picture. I suck at spelling/grammar so don't complain I don't own hetalia sadly))

I'd do anything for your Happiness

Alice's POV.

I couldn't believe the words that had came out of my brothers mouth "Jeanne of arc your are a witch and I hereby sentence you to burn at the stake" Arthur smirked as he said it having Francis's best soldier burn was revenge he was mad that he was beaten by France and his anger clouded his judgment but not mine. That was hours ago and I was pacing in my room wondering what to do "bloody hell she isn't a witch trust me I would know! These visions she has are important and true," I yelled to no one in particular. Arthur was just drunk with anger I know he wouldn't kill innocents for revenge I thought getting even more frustrated I could hear him talking to our boss and I just rolled my eyes. 'Our boss is heartless making him do this and to his best friend no less!' I thought getting angrier; a knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I turned "yes?" the door opened to reveal our bosses assistant my expression turned cold "what do you want?" I asked in a stony voice "the master wants you to join him and your brother in the study" he said "no I will not" I said annoyed at the man who didn't even know my family's secret like our boss did and acted like he was superior to me because he was male the bloody Git! He just smirked "he also said it was an order not a request women now go" I was taken aback by how rude he was but I kept it together like éclair taught me and walked to the study. I didn't even knock like a lady was supposed to and walked straight into the room. The two looked up at my interruption, Arthur who was used to it just smiled not laughing because of the glare I got from our boss I sat down next to my brother "you called for me?" I said in a annoyed tone "yes we need both of England's approval to go through with the stage" my anger peaked I jumped up and screamed in his face "NO NEVER I WILL NEVER AGREE TO DOING SUCH A SIN!" I was shaking with anger. And then I felt myself get backhanded across my face and my head whipping to the side "YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU WILL LISTEN OR ELSE!" my boss screamed I nearly laughed because really? What could he do to me? Tears flooded my face "You know what I AGREE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU DAMN BLOODY BASTARD!" I screamed and ran out of the room "ALICE!" I heard Arthur call my name but that didn't stop me I ran into the courtyard and came to a stop at a bunch in the middle, laying myself on it I cried for hours.

Because I had agreed the burning will happen tomorrow, I wiped my now red eyes my sight was blurry and judging by how dark it was I had been out here for three hours, "wow crying for 3 hours proves how much I hate our boss" I whispered my voice hoarse from crying, my eyesight was blurry and just now starting to clear. Waiting for it to do so I stared straight ahead but even with blurry eyes I could see light around me so I knew it was a clear night and that the moonlight was shining. My sight finally cleared and I realized that the thing I had been staring at for five minutes was a single red rose on a bush the only one alive and it was in full bloom. I held back a sob seeing as I couldn't cry "Francis…." I whispered I felt horrible Francis was the one who had raised me after my mother and father had to leave, the one who was always by my side during England's darkest hours, and most definitely the only man to ever treat me as a lady but as an equal as well, "and this is how I repay him" I said quietly wiping away tears I thought I didn't have.

And then I knew what I had to do smiling at the absolutely crazy idea that everyone that truly knew me would defiantly kill me for I got up and ran to the jail that was holding her. "She looked up when I entered her cell "what do you want?" the poor girl was scared stiff I took off my long cloak and handed it to her "Jeanne of Arc I am giving you a chance to live" her eyes widened "w..What?" she stuttered "you heard me do you accept?" she looked at me and I saw hope in her eyes "but what about the burning?" "Let me deal with that but you will have to leave England and change your name to live agree?" Seeing it as a miracle she took the cloak put it on "thank you ma'am so much" then she put the hood on and was gone moments after. It took only a couple of minutes but by using my magic I was now a look-a-like of Jeanne of Arc minus the eyes which were still emerald green but like any idiots would notice especially my boss I just started laughing uncontrollably until I felt a nudge I turned to see some of my fairy friends "miss Britain what are you doing?" flying mint bunny asked in a worried tone "what's right im sorry but I have to" "did you think this through" said the only male and blue fairy there "yes don't worry I have a plan" the all nodded "please don't tell Arthur or Éclair they wont let me go through with this but I have to do it for Francis" they agreed and left me alone in the tiny cell.

The next day I was wearing a whit dress, they came and got me and brought me to the square where everything was set up to have her burn well they think its her. I was tied to the post, looking up I saw the crowd that had gathered in the corner of my eye I saw the person who was reading what she was accused of was none other than my boss and he was smirking, 'the damn cocky Git' I thought looking back at the crowd I could tell some were screaming mean things some chanting witch and there even were children present, but one face stood out the most in the crowd was Francis he looked straight at me I smiled and looked back "heh its surprising they actually caught a real "heh its surprising they actually caught a real witch" I said knowing he could her me and then I closed my eyes as the burning commenced.

Francis's POV

"Heh its surprising they actually caught a real witch" the words she spoke rang and repeated in my head 'wait' I thought and then I knew 'Jeanne doesn't have green eyes' my eyes widened "NO!" I screamed reaching out the burning had started and people in the crowd were holding me back "a. why would you do something like….no you did it for me you damn idiot" I whispered letting the tears flow I couldn't watch anymore of the burning so I turned and started running to Angleterre's house I burst into the study "France what are you doing here?" he said clearly surprised 'so he didn't know' I thought quickly "hey im sorry for what happened I guess I got drunk with anger but my boss took it too far he even forced Alice to agree" my head shot up "you I forgive him Never!" I panted Arthur noticed the tone in my voice I got my nerves and emotions in check then I looked at him "it wasn't her that got burned it was Alice she took her place she…" I broke and sunk to the floor crying Arthur was dumbstruck shocked and most defiantly mad, mad at his boss himself and also his idiot of a sister. He patted me on the shoulder "do you want some wine?" I nodded and then he left leaving me to my thoughts.

Alice's POV

I woke up in a field near the edge of the town I had transported out using magic after the flames had engulfed my body my hair now back to its normal state was framing my face and so I walked back home still wearing a white dress and no shoes. When I passed a window I instantly knew I was a living breach of the proper lady rule I walked into my house and into the study. They looked up at the sound and this time it wasn't our boss with Arthur it was Francis I smiled and said "hey im ok you bloody idiots so don't worry about me" I said casually and shrugged. Francis got up and hugged me tightly crying slightly "Alice never ever do that to me again please" I hugged him back "don't worry I wont anytime soon I just wanted you happy" I buried my head in his chest "I am happy, happy that you are safe and sound" he whispered taking my head with his hands and kissing me very sweetly I blushed and kissed back when we broke apart I laid my head on his chest while he held me. Meanwhile Arthur was smiling watching his sister and the Frog like this was sweet sometimes. The door opened and Éclair walked in "hey guys im back what did I miss while I was away?" everyone besides her sweatdropped "uh oh nothing nothing at all" we all said laughing nervously she just got a WTF look on her face "yea riiight" then walked over to the couch and sat next to Arthur meanwhile I went back to where I was and then me and Francis were in our own little world.

~END~

((A/n hope you like it and sorry if it didn't make sense in some parts it was a random daydream))


End file.
